Faking Humanity
by NewensFictionLove
Summary: They were the last of their races, trying to blend in amongst humans to survive. Can they find a way to make themselves stronger... with each other? Or will their demonic nature make that impossible?
1. Chapter 1

He sat over looking the streets, high up on the roof tops, the smells filling his nostrils were intoxicating. His eyes flashed from human to human. Debating his next meal before choosing that of a young lone female, he watched as she walked down one of the ally's, before flashing behind her, he tried to use his powers to push her against the wall, but watched in horror instead as she walked away.

He had only developed his demon qualities a few weeks ago, and was struggling to be able to make the best of his new found abilities, his father was a demon who mated with a human, making him part and part.

He growled as he began flashing back and forth from his human and demon forms, knowing he needed to feed soon to be able to keep himself hidden from the humans, he knew it was punishable by death if a human saw their real forms, punishable by death, or Slavery.

He froze as he sensed a new human approaching, he waited until they walked past him, this time choosing against attempting to use his powers and opting to use his hands to push the male up against the wall, lowering his fangs into his neck and feeding until he felt the blood trickle down his neck, moaning in satisfaction as he let the now deceased man drop to the floor, it's face visibly pale.

He smiled his fangs still showing with the blood dripping down his chin, he licked his fangs before closing his mouth and beginning to walk back home, he was still getting used to being able to flash, therefore still unable to flash long distances.

When he first found out he was part demon, his father had been so proud as he watched his only son take his first feed from his mother, he had watched in joy as his one time mate, fell lifeless in her sons arms. He had used the woman, used her to create his spawn, now he had his son. He had, had no reason for her survival.

Camdor growled as his mind flashed images of the scene of his mothers death, it still troubled him to this day. He wasn't aware of what was happening when he fed, but as soon as her body fell...his heart fell with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Illyria Dagno paced around her chambers inside her castle in the hell realm of Haborym. Here she had reigned surpreme ever since her parents had been taken down and sent to Tartarus twenty years before. It had taken her this long to finally get used to, and be able to control, the additional powers she had gotten from their deaths.

The power of Warimon, her breed, demons always passed to their offspring when the were killed. That way each generation continued to grow stronger and more powerful than the ones before them. The transfer of power was never easy or painless. It hurt the offspring not only to receive the influx of powers, but to learn to control and use them as well.

Illyria's growl echoed through the halls of her castle, out onto the grounds. She had been stuck in Haborym for too long, getting used to her new powers. She wanted out, back out into the human realm so that she could finally have some fun. Torturing other demons was okay, but she preferred having fun with humans.

She decided not to wait any longer. She flashed herself to the human realm, into the shadows of an alley so that she could observe the current times and remain undetected until she was ready to blend in. She reached out with her mind, studying how the humans dressed and interacted with each other. She didn't move for hours as she studied them, barely even breathing.

Illyria smiled, her first genuine smile in more than twenty years, concentrating as she made herself look similar to other humans. She walked out of the alley and blended into the back of a small crowd that was heading for a local club. She nodded, smiling flirtatiously at the bouncer, as she followed the group inside.

As soon as she walked into the main room, a tingle ran down her spine. There was another demon inside the club. She started making her way through the packed club, reaching out with her senses to find the other.

Illyria spotted the demon in a back room. He had dark hair and eyes with well defined muscles rippling under his clothes. Her pussy heated just at the sight of him, even as she sensed his halfling status and the fact that he didn't have full control of his powers yet. She growled under her breath when she saw his fangs elongate and flash in the club lights.

The demon man had his hands on a human female, and it was obvious that he was planning on feeding from her. The only problem was that he was in the middle of a group of drunken club goers.

Illyria growled softly and quickly made her way over to the pair, grinning when the female human's eyes widened. She looked up at the demon man, smiling just enough that he can see her fangs. She pressed herself up against both of them, letting her hands roam over their bodies, making her voice husky when she spoke. "You won't mind sharing with me, would you?" She purred, licking her lips as she looked into the demon man's eyes.


End file.
